


A Classic Love Story

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sonic CD, classic sonamy - Freeform, cutegirlmayra, cutegirlmayra1, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Rosy the Rascal and Classic Sonic both grow closer in this cute little story about being alone, but having someone there to always make you feel safe and sound, loved and appreciated, but also why you should always keep your friends smiling! -Classic Sonamy (Rosy from Genesis/Sonic CD era, in case anyone was confused. (Not Comic World!)





	1. Chapter 1

A Classic Love Story

(Classic SonicxRosy the Rascal)

Ch. 1

By: Cutegirlmayra(I did want to make this a oneshot… but I think it'll be to long XD expect this to be about.. ehmm.. 3 or 4 chapters long. enjoy~ )

Walking alone in the woods was a cute, small, and pink Hedgehog named Rosy. Though, she was lovingly referred to by her friends as, 'Rosy the Rascal'. Before this night, the night of all nights that Amy Rose could never forget, a moment of doubt was born in our poor pink hedgehog's mind….

-Previously-

The sun shone bright on the Zones of Mobius as Sonic raced around aimlessly trying to find excitement in every turn, every tumble, every jump, and every spin dash. However, his search was halted by a very loud call,….

"SOOOOOONIIIIICCCCC-KUUU!"

"Uh-oh…"

Sonic turned around slightly, as if dreading what was to follow next. As expected, Rosy jumped out of nowhere and tackled our young hero. "Haha! I found you! I found you again!"

"Yeah… incredible how that happens…" Sonic said, underneath her knees where she was sitting atop of him. "Not even Robotnik can track my movements…" he mumbled under his breath. "Anyway!" he finally gathered the strength to fling the young girl off of him, making her fall backwards at a bit of an angle and started dusting himself off. "What'da want? Can't you see I'm busy tracking down evil here?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just… well, even a hero needs to eat!" Rosy pulled out two bentos(Lunch Boxs) and smiled to him. "Won't you eat with me? I made it myself!"

Sonic took a moment to think about it, then looked to Rosy suspiciously, "..How good is your cooking..?" he asked, as if not convinced it was editable.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've been cooking since I was small! Well… smaller!" she defended herself, then held the boxed lunch out again, "We'll you at least try it? I made it for you…"

Sonic saw her pleading eyes and looked away for a moment; it was terribly hard to resist a cute face like that, even if she was a bit… uh… forward.

"AllllllRight~!" he finally said, giving in.

"Hurray!"

Rosy jumped up in joy and grabbed Sonic's arm as quick as she could, dragging him over at half his speed to some shade under a tree.

"Whoa! You're not so slow, are ya?" Sonic said, a bit impressed, but not by much. He folded his arms and waited for the meal.

Rosy excitedly opened hers, and then his, placing it in front of him. She took some of his food then and held it up to his mouth, "Say Ahh~" she cutely offered him food, but he just had a sweat drop drip down his face and took the rest of the box and started eating on his own.

"Hey!"

"I never said I was gonna let you hand-feed me."

"B-But…"

"It's not a date! I'm just hungry!"

"At least try and be thankful!"

"Thanks for the meal!" Sonic scarffed down his food, after realizing it was pretty good and liking the taste. "Yum~ Hey, you should make me a chilidog next time, yeah… that would be good~" he said, rubbing his belly and patting it twice.

"OOOhhhhohohhh~" Whined Rosy, sad as to her romantic picnic didn't go as planned. But then she sighed and smiled to Sonic, "At least you liked it, hehe! A hero like you deserved a meal fit for a king! I hope this works though."

Sonic stuck up his nose, "I'm trying to defeat a king, Rosy!" he teased and laughed, "I don't want to get as fat as old Robotnik!"

The two laughed, until Rosy suddenly stopped after realizing something, "Oh! Don't chilidogs make you fat?"

"…" Sonic froze in spot, his face turned very serious as he glared slightly at Rosy. "Don't EVERdiss the chilidog! If you really want to get close to me… then don't speak ill of a chilidog. If the creator himself, had to come down to Earth, and pick only ONE FOOD, Just one!" Sonic held up one finger in front of Rosy's face, and leaned over to her. "He'd pick a chilidog." He then moved away from her and folded his arms, sitting where he once was again. "Treat them like that, and we can friends." He added, then winked to her, showing he was just passionate about the food and didn't really mean anything harmful by it.

Rosy looked a little awkwardly at him, but then giggled. "Wow! That must be your favorite food, huh?"

"That and Pizza." Sonic added, and they laughed a moment again.

"Hehe! I like spending time with you like this Sonic, it's fun!" Rosy added, but she looked back at him to notice he was eyeing her food.

"…um…" he gulped, "You gonna eat that?" he asked, looking very hungry still.

Rosy looked to her food and then Sonic, rolling her eyes, she picked it up and placed it in front of him. Replacing his old food, she held her hand in the direction of the new food and held her head high, "Eat up! A growing Hero needs his strength!"

At that instant, Sonic 'Yippie!'d and dug right in. Though, Rosy felt he was more focus on the food, she tried to get him to listen to her random stories about herself and the life she saw for them and how romantic the rest of their lives are going to be.

Sonic really didn't pay attention, just kept on eating, so Rosy puffed up a cheek and simply lay across his lap, shocking him enough to take his food away from his mouth. "Uhh… what are you doing?"

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Rosy whined, flailing her arms everywhere and kicking her feet. "I asked if you ever had a love before." She looked up from across his lap and into his eyes.

She was so close right now, that Sonic got uncomfortable and moved her slowly off his lap, having her roll off and onto the grass. "Nooooo, not really. And I don't want one either. Lady Liberty is my girl, or at least you could say that to people and they would get it."

"O-oh?" Rosy smiled, this meant there weren't any other girls in her way to rival for his affections with. She hummed and kicked her legs happily now, glad that Sonic was all her's and no one else's-

"SSSSSSOOOOONNNNIIIICCCC!? Where are you?!"

A small fox boy flew around, calling Sonic's name. He looked concerned and worried, "where'd he run off to now..?" he thought out loud. "We were suppose to scout out the next zone together… hmm.. he wouldn't start without me… would he?"

Sonic turned his head around, then quickly ate the rest of the food and was about to dash off, in position for take off and everything, when Rosy called out, "NOO!" and grabbed his foot.

"R-Rosy!? What are you doing?! I don't like my feet touched!" Sonic scolded, placing his hands on his hibs and looking down at her with an unamused look.

"B-but we we're getting along so well… and when you leave… I'll.. I'll be.." Rosy was about to say how she really was on her own all the time, but Sonic didn't seem to pick up on that.

Pushing her off, with a bit of force, he apologized saying, "Look! I know your like a fan and all, and if ever you need me I'll be there, but I really got… tooooo fllyyyy~!" he finally tugged her off and dashed. Rosy blinked, not realizing her grip was off till there was nothing but a blue blur in her grasp. She got up and looked out, seeing him speed up to his fox friend and give him his signature grin and thumbs up. The usual greeting… and then they were off, to who knows where to fight who knows what contraption Eggman had created today.

Rosy sighed; it would be at least a week to track him down again. So, with much disheartened fear that she wouldn't see him again, she walked off to find something else to do today.

-Presently-

"Brrr… it's so c-c-cold…" Rosy held her arms, trying to keep them warm, and tightly hugged her body. "Ohhh, if only I could find Sonic! I bet he would take me somewhere warm.. but then again, hehe~" she giggled to herself. "His arms is enough for me~3" a owl hooted, frightening her into curling up in a ball and jumping into a nearby bush. Shaking, she tried to keep herself hopeful and brave. "D-don't worry, R-rosy! Y-you'll find S-sonic soon! And he'll s-save you! As he a-always d-does.." she peeked her head out, in the mist of the forest, two lights, side by side one another, shone in the distance.

"Huh?" thinking it might somehow be Sonic, she moved some of the leafs of the bush away and squinted her eyes to see clearer.

More lights shone, scanning the darkness, as loud 'thumps!' hit the ground and shook the earth. Rosy gasped, and fell back down and against a tree that was residing behind the bush. "It-…it's…"

"Robotnik's order, track down hedgehog, blue in color tone, special abilities- Eer-rr-e- SPEED."

One of the robot's spoke out loud, as if commanding the other badniks to search. Rosy could maybe fight five or so at her current strength level, but more duo lights started to shine in the pitch black forest. "…S…Sonic… I'm.. I'm scared.." Rosy admitted out loud, and tried to roll into a ball again, shaking in fright.

"Eer-rr-e. Hedgehog species detected! Repeat, all Badniks assemble!"

Through the lens of one of the robots, it showed the heat signature of Rosy, and identified her species through the space and darkness, as well as locating her coordinates based on longitude and latitude.

A robot speed over, using a jetpack on it's back, and landed firmly in front of Rosy. She remained in her ball, spiking up her quills as instinct suggested due to her feeling threatened.

As the robot leaned down, having a claw hand try and reach out to her, her adrenaline spiked and her 'Fight or Flight' response kicked in. In a matter of seconds, the Badnik was flung far off into the forest, and landed resulting in a large boom and crater.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP Strike initiated! BEEP-BEEP Send in the squadron! Repeat! Send in the squadron!"

Rosy held her Piko Piko Hammer out, one eye closed as she slowly opened it and blinked a few times. She had been training hard to one day fight along Sonic, but now she was being forced to fight on her own. "H-H…HELPPP!" she called, running along the road she had recently taken and tried to press forward, but the other badniks we're blasting forward, crashing straight through trees and knocking them down to follow her. Even at her most fastest, she could never out run them. "SOOOOONIIIICCC!"

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. She stopped, gasping, and thinking it was a robot who had cut ahead of her she instinctively held up her arms to try and block any damage and protect her eyes. But nothing happened, wind just passed her as she turned around to see the robots being bashed into by some unseen being. They exploded, one after the other, shouting out commands before becoming nothing more than-

"Scrap metal! Ha! Woke me up RIGHT before my bed time, tsk-tsk-tsk."

Rosy recognized the voice at once, and little drops of tears began to spring from her eyes. "He came… I mean I.. I knew he would but… oh, how could I have doubted." She shook her head and wiped off her tears. "Never again! I will never again doubt my beloved Sonic!"

Sonic dashed through, teasing the other badniks still alive by sticking his tongue out, making them shoot themselves by dodging and having them ram into each other too. "Wwooo, you guys don't have much of brain now do ya!" Sonic jumped from tree to tree, having them follow him and get as much distance from them and Rosy as possible.

He suddenly dashed back to her side, startling her, and winking to let her know it's okay, "Hey, there, Pinky! Me and Tails's place is just up this road, right smack on the hill! Knock twice and then ring, the password's 'Gotta Juice!' and 'Sonic's Way past cool!' got it?" Rosy nodded, trying to memorize it. Sonic chuckled, holding his hand to his mouth so she wouldn't she him doing so and dashed off. "Don't let them follow ya!" he called, and she quickly looked around before heading back down the road.

Up the hill, just as Sonic said, was a two story house near the beach, which was to the side of it.

Rosy gulped and knocked twice, and then rang the door bell.

A sleepy Tails opened the door, yawning and rubbing an eye as he had a long night cap on with his pajamas. "W-whose there?" he asked.

"Uhh…uhhh!" Rosy freaked out, this was her first time talking to the young fox kid. "Gotta Juice!"

"….What?"

"Uhh… Sonic's way past cool!"

"…I guess? What do you want though? And who are you?"

Tails looked to the girl like she was bit odd, and Rosy looked confused. "A-aren't those the passwords?"

"Passwords? What passwords? If you're a friend of Sonic's, then you're a friend of mine. What's your name?" Tails offered her his hand.

Rosy growled under her breath, realizing that even in the most dangerous of situations, Sonic would always be one to joke around and mess with people. "Rosy…"

"Rosy the Rascal?" She took his hand as he confirmed who she was. "Oh, yeah! The girl that stalks Sonic all the time. He told me you cook well. Uh, please, come in." he offered her to come in, which she gladly took. Before closing the door, Tails noticed storm clouds rolling in and frowned slightly. "G-great… I hate thunder… won't get a wink of sleep tonight.." he yawned again and closed the door.

"So… where's Sonic?"

"He really said he liked my cooking!?" Rosy had hearts flying every where around her, making Tails awkwardly smile and scratch his head, a sweat drop dripping down the side of his face. "Well.. eh, I'm not much of a cook."

"For taking me in, I'll cook you two something tomorrow!" Rosy walked around the room, noticing the living room was small, only having a couch and a wide t.v screen. Behind her, was a small, tin, but tall table stand, and some pictures of Sonic and his friends hung above that. "Huh." She said, liking the simplicity she saw. "Not much of interior decorators, are you guys?" she playfully teased, trying to mimic some of Sonic's behavior.

Tails noticed the mimicry and rolled his eyes, "Yep! We just kinda do what we can. And I've love to try some decent food for once, but back to the matter at hand." He walked in front of her again, right before she headed to the kitchen, cutting her off. "Where's Sonic? When I woke up, he wasn't in his bed." Tails looked worried again, and Rosy did a little too.

"He… he's fine!" she suddenly stuck her head up high, resting her hands on her hibs. "He's beating up some badniks! You should have more faith in him, as his best friend and all, it's expected isn't it?" she walked away from the kitchen's direction, deciding to explore it another day and looked upstairs, wondering if she could maybe get a peek at where Sonic usually sleeps.

"B-badniks! Oh no!" Tails twirled his tails and leapt into the air, "He might need my help!" before exiting, he quickly looked back and puffed a cheek at Rosy, then shouted with both hands up to his face, "AND I'M NOT DOUBTING HIM! But even Sonic shouldn't have to fight alone!" he flew off and closed the door behind him. Rosy reached for the door, but then stopped herself, looking down and ashamed at what she must of sounded like.

"I-..I didn't mean it like that…" she wondered how to believe in Sonic, while also thinking he should have assistance as well. "Sonic's strong.." she began, moving around the room and gently stroking the couch as she walked by, "But his friend is right! No one should have to fight alone! Sonic could use a sidekick to help clean after him!" she then realized that wasn't very nice to Tails and sighed, rephrasing herself, "Or… to help him not over exerts himself! After all, Sonic can't just go all out every battle, right?" she moved her eyes up and to the side for a minute, thinking her new resolve through for any mistakes. She nodded to the side, thinking it was sound and accurate enough, to pass so she moved on.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard in the sky, Thunder's mighty voice, and Rosy turned herself around in fear. "Eh-hehe.. it's okay, Rosy. Sonic will be back any-"

BOOMMM!

"yikes!"

Rosy dashed under the table stand, curling into a ball once again, knowing Sonic wouldn't be back that fast, this time.

"Ooohhh, I wish I was stronger… and less afraid… I just.. I hate to be alone…"

Krack-a-crack-a-BOOMM!

"Ekk! Sonic!"

Da-boom…boom…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

By: Cutegirlmayra (So… This is gonna get cute. Lol! I have this theory that Sonic puts on a brave, cool guy front in front of Amy/Rosy, but when she really needs him, he tends to let his true, kinder self, feelings show more. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :3)

Tails and Sonic finally got home, bro-fisting each other and commenting on how awesome their fight was when Tails stopped and looked around the room.

"Huh… that's strange." He commented, as Sonic shook himself to get the wet rain off of him, upset it had to rain.

"I hate water! And what's so strange, Tails? Hmm?" he also looked around, "Hey, where's Rosy? Didn't she make it here? I gave her clear directions…" He folded his arms, trying not to look to worried, but his scanning eyes said otherwise.

"Y-yeah, she made it. But I don't see her… Did she go upstairs?"

Krack-a-boom!

"EEEKKK!"

"Huh?!"

It was pretty dark in the room, but Sonic and Tails both looked to where they heard cry from.

"Rosy?"

"I think she's under the table stand…" Sonic slowly moved over to it, getting down and crawling as he looked under it. "…Rosy…?"

Under the stand, poor Rosy shook and trembled. When she noticed Sonic, she jumped a little, then looked away and closed her eyes, ashamed Sonic was seeing her so weak and helpless like this.

"Is she okay?" Tails said, looking down at Sonic and wondering what was happening.

"….." Sonic just kept staring at her, maybe thinking about what to do for the poor thing.

BOOOM-DA-BOOM-krackakracka…

"AHHH!"

"WOOAHH!"

"SONIC!"

Rosy, in a desperate act of fear, had grabbed Sonic by his head and pulled him under the table stand to her, holding him tightly. Tails had called out worriedly, and now bent down to see what the heck was going on.

"Sonic! Sonic! Are you okay!?"

"Tails! Tails! I'm fine!" Sonic called, trying to wiggle out of Amy's frantic grasp. Kicking his legs, Tails worried she was choking him.

"Hang on, Sonic! I'll pull you out!" Tails stood up, ready to help. Grabbing Sonic's legs, he started to count down when he was about to pull. "1….2…-"

Through a squinted eye, and his hand trying to pull Rosy's arm off his head, he suddenly noticed how truly terrified she looked. Shaking, Rosy kept her eyes shut, and her little noises of discomfort made Sonic's expression change to observation then entrapment.

"Tails! Hold on!"

"Huh?" Tails was about to tug, but stopped. "What is it?"

"Just… Just go to bed, Tails!"

"W-what!?" Tails let sonic's legs fall. "B-but…"

"I'm fine! I've got this under control!"

"But she's strangling you!" Tails tried to oppose.

"Bed, Tails. NOW." Sonic instructed again.

Tails sighed, "Alright…" he slowly walked away, but still didn't take his eyes off of Sonic's shiny red shoes. Walking up the stairs, he wondered what Sonic was planning to do to escape her.

A flash of lightening and the loud noises of the thunder clouds colliding sent Rosy on another scream fest, pulling Sonic closer to her. Sonic struggled to breath, but didn't say a word, not quite yet. When she calmed down again, he sighed and coughed a bit.

Looking at her as if with no judgment, he simply said, "Why are you afraid?"

Rosy turned her head away from him, as if not wanting to answer out of shame. The second crack of thunder made her eyes shot open and push him aside and out from underneath the table stand. This time, she smushed her hands against her ears, trying desperately to tune everything out. 'Sonic will never like me, seeing me like this… he must think I'm pathetic!'

"Huh?" Sonic noticed he was out of her grasp now, and sat up slightly. Looking back angrily, he got on the floor again and crawled slightly back underneath the table stand. "Hey! Who said you couldn't answer me!?"

BA-BOOM!

"Yeeek!"

"Why are you scared?!"

BOOM-DA-BOOMY-DOOM

"Stop ittt!"

"Answer me!"

DA-BOOM-Krackakracka…

"Well!?"

"Because I can't defend myself! I'm useless!"

"….."

Rosy started crying, the flash of lightening was so bright outside, but Sonic didn't seem to shut the curtains, it was his only way of seeing a glimpse of her face.

"I'm not much… but I try, I know I don't mean much to the world, but I try! I'm not strong, or brave like you and your friend! I'm just… just… pathetic… and alone…" She looked away again, trying to push herself more against the wall and as far from Sonic as possible.

Again, looking at her with an unidentifiable expression, Sonic listened quietly.

"Well…? Aren't you gonna make fun of me?"

He didn't answer.

Growing mad, Rosy looked back at him with tears, "What?! So I can answer you but you can't answer me?!...ah…." for the first time, Rosy saw Sonic's unjudging face. "…." Being confused by it, she closed her mouth and moved her head more toward herself, to the ground.

"…That's not why you're scared…" Sonic finally spoke, and then quickly threw his arms under the table, grabbing her.

"H-hey! What are you-?"

BOOOM-DA-BOOMY-DOOM!

"Come here!"

"AHH!"

Rosy quickly jumped into his embrace, letting him pull her out from underneath the table stand. She dug her face in to his chest, which was round and hard to hide ones face in.

"You're scared… because you don't have anyone to trust your safety too." Sonic spoke kindly this time, as he let her gently cry on him. "You've been alone a lot, haven't you? You've been searching for a way to make yourself stronger, but you don't have to anymore, not if you don't want too." He patted and stroked her head gently.

"…W-what… what do you mean?" She sniffed, looking up at him.

He smiled with closed eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I mean, if you'll let me be your hero, I'll never leave your side!"

Rosy's eyes widened.

"You need someone to believe in, someone to depend on. Rosy, I'm your man!" he put a fist up in the air, looking confident as he struck a pose. "Now then, what has that nasty thunder got on you now, eh? He certainly can't catch us with his lightening, as he can't drown us out with his rain. So then, Why are you scared of his taunting rants? He's just upset I'm here, protecting you, why are you so terrified of his roar?" Sonic then got up, moving her off of him as Rosy watched him speechlessly.

He dashed to the window, and put his hands on his hibs, looking back at Rosy, he smiled a cocky grin and opened the window. Taking a deep breath, he shouted out towards the thunder, as it roared once again. "HEY, YOU! ROSY'S UNDER MY PROTECTION NOW! SO BACK OFF! YOU CAN'T DO HER ANY HARM ANY MORE! SCRAM!" he blurted out. The thunder actually seemed to die down, as the winds picked up and carried it off. Sonic folded his arms to the side and glared at the retreating storm clouds, "And don't you ever come back around this part of town, again! I'm always watching, buster!" he then turned around to see Rosy crying.

Rosy was still gapping at his words, but then twitched a little when she noticed his gaze on her.

"….hmm…" he walked back to her, a gentle smile on his face, he then simple offered her his hand. "You alright?"

Rosy looked up, and then to the hand, rubbing her eyes, she smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting her help him up. "Y-yeah… I'm okay…"

"Good. Now then, TAILS! WAKE UP!" Sonic called up the stairs, startling Rosy.

"W-what!? What, I'm up!" Tails's voice sounded like he was just awoken up.

"Huh… slept like a baby huh… Is Knuckle's coming back anytime soon!?"

"What? Knuckles? You should know, Sonic. He comes and he goes, no one can predict when he'll come back." Tails yawned again, sleeping on the top of his bunk bed.

"Excellent. Rosy, that's where your sleeping tonight. Complements of Team Sonic!" Sonic winked to the side at Rosy and gave her a thumbs up.

"Whhaa? She's staying, and since when we're we 'Team Sonic'? What about Team Tornado! Or-or-" Tails seemed to get excited about a team name.

"For another day, Tails!" Sonic called up, picking Rosy up bridal style and dashing upstairs, flopping her down on Knuckles's bed. "This is now yours. Until Knuckles's gets back, that is." Sonic moved the covers for her, dashing to the other side, "Well, get in. It's clean."

Rosy nodded, still a little dazed and in a trance at all that had happened. Once she was in, Sonic smiled and zoomed to the door. "Nighty, Night. Rose. And don't let the bed-botnics bite!" he closed the door, and Rosy looked outside the window. For once in her life… her idol was finally going to be her hero, and she believed firmly that she'd never be scared again.

Sonic dashed into his and Tail's room, yawning and stretching, as he removed his shoes and jumped happily into the lower bunk-bed. "Night, Tails!"

"Wait up! Hold on a sec, Sonic!" Tails said, leaning over and looking at Sonic from above. "What happened between you and Rosy? And why is she spending the night? It looks like the storm's over anyway so…"

"That's none of your concern, Tails." Sonic moved to get himself comfortably in bed. Placing his hands behind his spiky head, and lifting one knee up as he relaxed in a cool manner. "She's just in need of a hero, and that's what I offered her. Now, get some sleep."

"…You said you'd be her hero?" Tails said, tilting his head curiously at Sonic. "So does that mean you like her?"

"WHAT?! No! Of course not, Tails! Don't be ridiculous!" Sonic lost his cool look and just hollered back his defiance at Tails's last statement, then rolled over to the side so Tails was unable to see his face. "Besides… she's just cute, is all…" he muttered slightly.

"Ah! That's it! You called her cute! Didn't you? You like her! You like her! Sonic has a crush, Sonic has a crush, Sonic has a-". Tails was super happy, and started teasing Sonic after thinking he had figured it out why Sonic was being so nice to her. He rolled back on his back in his bed and kicked his legs up, repeating the tease with each kick in the air, until he was interrupted by a hard bang on the back of his bed. "Hey!"

"Shut up, Tails!" Sonic cried from below, "It's not like that! And if you continue that, ESPECIALLY in front of her, then I'll make sure you never sleep again!" Sonic did one last hard kick under Tail's bed.

"Alright! Alright! I was only joking…" Tails seemed to surrender, but smiled still. Humming the tune he had for teasing Sonic. Sonic growled, still hearing it, but Tails's just laughed. "You know, if you don't want her, can I- I mean, she is a cute hedgehog and all.."

"TAILS!"

"What!? I was only joking! Haha! She's to much for me. Plus, she seems kinda clingy… good luck with her. I think your gonna need it." He teased again, but flew up when Sonic tried to bash his bed again.

"Shutup-shutup-shutup-shutup!" Sonic repeated with each kick. "She's nothing more than a damsel in distress!"

"With horrible fashion sense."

"What's wrong with what she's wearing? Since when were you so concerned on what people are wearing? I mean, look at us!" Sonic teased back.

"haha! Good point! But your shoes are kinda cool." Tails flew back down and peered down and over at Sonic again, changing the subject.

"…Just cool, Tails? Their the bomb!" Sonic laid back down, folding his arms and finally letting the conversation end at that.

"….you know…"

"Tails, just go to sleep."

"B-but… Rosy said she'd feed us in the morning… is it wrong for me to be kinda excited about that? I mean.. a decent meal, after all this time! Haha! I can't help but feel anxious, like it's Christmas or something." Tails said, kicking his legs up again as his tails started to wag too.

"…She said she was cooking?"

"Uh-huh! Pretty cool, right!? With her around, we'll never starve for fine dinning again! At least… if what you said about her cooking is true."

"….Good food, huh?"

"See! Your excited too! Haha!"

Down stairs, a red echidna walked with muddy food prints into the house. Taking his cowboy hat and dipping it slightly, a pool of water washed out onto the floor as he sighed. "Treasures of plenty… heh, my butt." He complained. He thought about calling up to Sonic, but looked to the Stairs and figured him and Tails were asleep. "I'll just yell to them in the morning." He breathed out, seeming exhausted.

Walking up the stairs and opening his door, he sighed and squeezed out the rest of the water built up in his hat, and put it on a coat hanger. Taking his shoes off as he made his way to his bed, he sat down and sighed depressingly again. Suddenly, he heard something breathing, and slowly looked back to a little lump in his bed. "EEEEiii." He softly let out a faint shriek, twitching and zipping off his bed quickly, flinching at whatever was in there. "Uh.. Uh.." he had a sweat drop on his dumbfounded face as he slowly took large, quiet steps out of the room, slowly closing the door as it squeaked slightly. Rushing up to Sonic and Tails's rooms, he barged open the door, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! WHICH OF YOU LOUSY JERKS IS IN MY-huh?" when he noticed Sonic and Tails looked at him, he realized it wasn't a prank by them, and his whole face changed from anger to now freaked out and terrified. "Y-your not in my bed… then… what is!?"

"Knuckles? Your home?" Sonic said, before his thoughts moved to Rosy. His face turned serious as he dashed out of the room and passed Knuckles.

"W-w-wh-wha-what's in my bed…?" Knuckles asked, his whole body shaking in fright.

"Haha! Don't worry, Knuckles! It's just the cook!" Tails fondly said, sitting on the edge of his top bunk and swinging his legs around.

"Huh? A c-c-cook?" he seemed more confused then scared now, then Sonic zoomed back into the room.

"Phew~ She's just fine. Still sleeping."

"What's fine?"

"Rosy. Rosy the little rascal if their ever was one!"

Sonic explained, and winked to Knuckles.

"Rosy..? That sounds like a girl's name."

The two looked at Knuckles for a moment, waiting…

"WHAAAAAAAA?! THERE'S A GIRL IN MY BED?! YOU LET A FREAKING GIRL IN MY BEDROOM!? MY, PERSONAL, BEDROOM!?" Knuckles reached out at Sonic, and in a fluid moment, had his big fisty hand around Sonic's neck, or at least below where it should be…

"Hey, hey, now Knucky! You're not gonna be rude to our guest now are you?" Sonic teased, waving his pointer finger up at Knuckles's and winking to him.

"Why you little..-" Knuckles had an anger mark on his head, about ready to knock the living daylights, or nightlights in this case, out of Sonic but Tails flew up and inbetween them, stopping him.

"H-hey! Come on, Knuckles. Sonic says she's an excellent cook." Tails reminded him.

"A cook, huh?" Knuckles's looked back at Sonic unkindly again, but then let him go. "Fine, as long as it's good, I'll forgive you. This time." He warned at the end, folding his arms and leaving one eye open and staring down Sonic.

"hehe,.. don't get mad just cause your embarrassed, Knuckles." Sonic teased, dusting himself off from Knuckles's touch.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Shh! You'll wake her up!"

"O-oh… r-right… well, I'll scold ya in the morning. So uh… where do I sleep?" Knuckles rubbed his hands together, and looked around.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Knuckles was all bundled up on the living room couch. "All for some lousy girl that can cook? What are those two thinking? Grr…rufgh." He rolled over and tried to sleep, looking like a big caterpillar as he tried to stay warm. "Why is it so cold!" he finally shouted out, but Sonic and Tails zipped down stairs and shushed him. "S-sorry… man…"

What Knuckles's didn't notice, is that the window that Sonic had opened… was still open…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra(Hey, I'm not feeling very good right now…, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna write this chapter! I've got to pull through! For all of you! Haha, ugh… anyway, I'll try and do my best, thanks for the support! Now.. let's see what Rosy and Sonic are gonna be up to today...)

Tails and Sonic were still peacefully in bed, snoozing right along when there little noses smelled something.

Tails was buddle up in his tails, when he slowly uncurled and sniffed the air, eyes still closed. "..Ehmm… S-Sonic..? Do you…" he sniffed again, "Wow…smell that?"

Sonic was no where to be seen, in his bed was only a big bump under the covers. You could hear small grunt noises as he inched his muzzle up to his pillow, and his long nose began to wiggle around, before he pushed up the blanket, revealing his sleepy face. "Smells like Bacon…and.." he sniffed some more. "Eggs,… Pancakes?"

The two stopped for a moment, before flipping off the blankets and landing on the floor, "PANCAKES?!"

The two dashed downstairs, Tails looking like a kid waking up on his birthday, when they entered the kitchen. Knuckles was already there, eating, when he turned around with big, wide chibi eyes. "I've found Heaven." He said, with a fork in his mouth. "And she holds the key to the gates.." he looked back at Rosy, who was making some more Pancakes as she turned around and smiled. She was wearing an Apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook' with hearts on it as she brought over a new patch. "Thanks, Knux!" she cutely said and handed him some more. "You boys ready to eat?" she excitedly said, holding up the trays of food proudly.

"Would we?!" The two boys sat down, mouths watering.

"Here you go!" she handed them the delicious goodies.

"Wow… Bancon, eggs, and pancakes. My kinda girl…" Sonic said and smiled quickly towards Rosy's direction, making her blush, before he took a bite.

"Hehe~" She giggled, and silently was squeeing on the inside. "Hey, didn't you forget something?" she commented, placing her hands on her hips and holding her head up with pride.

"Hmm?" The boys looked up, all having their faces stuffed.

"Eh-hem." Rosy glared slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh…" the boys looked to one another. "…Grace?"

"No, sillies! A thank you!" Rosy rolled her eyes.

"Oh… Thanks!"

"Thanks…"

"Sonic?"

"Welcome."

"What?!"

Rosy looked upset, "Why would you say that?" she asked, not sure what he was doing and folding her arms.

"I let you sleep in my house. This should be your thank you. Not mine." He stated, eating some more.

"Sonic… Don't be-" Tails began, but was cut off when Rosy slammed her hands on the table, making the dishes wobble a bit.

"Rude! How, completely, disrespectfully, RUDE." She stated, outraged.

"I know right? Asking me to say thank you…haha." Sonic continued eating his meal, but Rosy yanked it away. "Hey! I wasn't done with that!"

"No more food for you until you can be polite!" She huffed out and was about to take the plate back to the counter when Sonic dashed up and took it from her, quickly going back to his seat. She was about to place the plate down, but noticed it wasn't in her hands anymore and turned around, seeing Sonic eating again. "OOOOh!" She whined. "Fine then! Have a good day, boys!" she took off her apron and stomped toward the door, opening it, she screamed just before she left, "AND THANK YOU, JERK!" before slamming the door after her.

Knuckles and Tails flinched, as Sonic relaxingly ate his food. "Your welcome! Geez, a bit of a drama queen, ain't she?"

"Sonic…' Tails looked back at him, disappointedly.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Knuckles emerged from his chair, knocking it back and having it fall to the ground. "That was the only decent meal we've ever had! You better say your sorry to her, or so help me I'll-!"

"Both of you stop it!" Tails got up now too, holding his hands out to both the boys faces. "Sonic, Knuckles is right." He said, turning to Sonic with a serious look in his eyes, and a deep frown. "You started this, you make up for it!"

"Knuckles? Right? Hahahaha!" Sonic started to laugh, taking a piece of bacon and tearing at it as he chewed. "That's news. Front page I'd say."

"Sonic…"

"SONIC!"

"Alright, Alright. But it's not like we can let her live here." Sonic folded his arms, still having half the bacon sticking out of his mouth. "If I didn't do that, she would of never left." He stated.

"…uh,…huh?" The other two looked to each other, and then back at Sonic.

"What's wrong with her living here?" Knuckles asked. "I could always help build another room…" he shrugged.

"Yeah, and good meals, Sonic!" Tails began too, putting both hands on the table, looking excited. "Plus… you said you-"

"She's a girl, mates! She can't live with three dudes!" Sonic spat back at them, and got up swiftly, drinking some milk and wiping away the mustache. "It's just better this way." He stated.

"…fine." Knuckles looked away, still angry as he folded his arms. "But you still didn't have to be like that to her. She didn't do anything wrong!" He defended.

"That's true, and she cares about you so much…" Tails continued, holding a finger to his mouth as his tails moved slightly. "You should still say your sorry, or at least make it up to her."

"What are you guys now, huh? Wusses?" Sonic looked back at them, leaning forward with his hands to his sides and questioning them. "When a little girl gets between good ol'friends, there's a problem. Be glad I saved us from that too." He then dashed to the door before the boys could say anything back. "By the way, the girl's gonna like me no matter what I do. Trust me. She doesn't let up." He then sighed, moving a hand up and to it's side in a little shrug. "But if you really think I was to harsh, I'll do something sweet for her, alright? That breakfast deserved it anyway." He then dashed out the door with a blue blur behind him.

Tails sighed, seeing him leave, "He just doesn't know how to handle girls, does he?"

"I wouldn't say he's scared too, but Sonic never did like the unknown." Knuckles commented, starting to clean up with Tails.

"Yeah… but that never stopped him from diving." Tails smiled, remembering Sonic being kind to her just he night before. "I think he really likes her, even if he doesn't show it. I can kinda tell he does… you think he crushing on her?"

"What!? Sonic, in love?!" Knuckles looked shocked, and almost lost balance as the plates in his arms wobbled to the sides a lot. "Woah…woah-hohoho!" He quickly got them to the sink, almost lunging for it. "Phew…" He let out a sigh of relief, seeing none were broken. "If he was in love, he's got one weird and funny way of showing it." Knuckles responded, dusting himself off and moved to straighten his hat, which wasn't on. "Hmm? Hey, where'd I put my hat?"

-In the forest fields and plains near the Palmtree Panic Zone, back on the Little Planet-

Rosy had personally built an obstacle course and training ground in this forest near the tropical paradise where she first met Sonic, hoping to be able to one day impress the hedgehog with her skill and strength.

However… after that fight… She was using it more as a rage release then a work out section… She had climbed back up to The Little Planet once Sonic had made her mad, and wasn't planning to go back down near Green Hill Zone anytime soon…

"How could he say that to me!? After my delicious cooking was filling his belly too!" She threw her hammer at a target, and then swung around to stop a log tied up with vines that flew right at her, and swung it away. "GRRRR it just makes me so.. so… ARUGH!" she slammed her hammer into a few boulders that were triggered to fall when the log was pushed again a button on a tree behind it. She slammed them away, and back up onto the rock way, aiming precisely so that they landed back in position for the next time the button was pushed.

"Doesn't he know I care… I mean… not just that but… last night he… he.." tears were about to be formed, but she shook them off, and patted her cheeks together. "No! I won't cry! I simply won't! He's still a hero and a nice guy deep down inside… I just wonder why he was so… so two-faced right then and there.." she looked up at the sky, seeing the big white clouds float along and to Palmtree panic's zone. Hoping up on a few trees, she held onto the trunk as she stood on a branch, her hammer down and to the side of her, as she watched the landscape that her and Sonic had first met on. She sighed, leaning against the trunk, "…Why Sonic? … What have I done wrong?.. Can't you love me, as much as I love you?" she placed her back on the tree and looked down, not sure what to do anymore, and not in the mood to practice either.

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up and she looked down to see Sonic stopping on point in the middle of her training area. He looked around, hands on his hips as he looked slightly annoyed, looking for something… he walked around and started laughing, seeing the gizmos Rosy installed and wanting to try them out. "Hehe… well, this could be fun." He stated, rubbing his hands together.

Rosy watched from her tree as Sonic dodged and moved through her training routine as if it was fun and easy for him. The problem was he wasn't setting the traps up again, like Rosy had done with her boulders, and she pouted. Knowing how long it was gonna take her to set it up again, she quickly jumped down and started to secretly set it up again, not wanting Sonic to see her, and not really wanting to talk to him right now either.

"Woo! Now that was a rush!" Sonic said, stretching upward and then moving on to his legs. "So,… your around here right?" Sonic called, moving around, looking in a good mood now. "Bet you're the one that set up the beginning again right? I didn't tick you off by not going back right?" He walked around, missing the bush that Rosy had hidden in.

"Aw, come on now. I was always under the impression you wanted to see me." He teased and continued to race around, trying to find her. "You can hide, but you can't run…" he joked, and suddenly saw a bush ruffled a little bit, as Rosy was trying to get away. He smiled, and got on all fours, crawling up to it. Stopping, and wiggling his butt slightly, he got down in a pounce like position and wagged his tail profusely. "GOT YA!" he jumped in, making Rosy squeak in fright as they rolled down a path near Palmtree Panic.

Landing on top, Sonic slowly got off and laughed, "Now, what made you think you could get past Sonic the Hedgehog, eh?" He teased, doing exactly what she did to him, but in his own style, as he calmly got up and then sat on her, just like she used to do. "Well?"

Rosy grumbled, not liking being bested as she struggled to get up. "I thought you were being mean to me! What's with the suddenly playful attitude!?" she demanded to know, putting her hands and arms in front of her and trying to maybe see if she could push Sonic off her like he did her.

"Hehe, well… I didn't think it was right to be so harsh in the morning to ya. Not after that meal… so I came to play with you today." He rubbed his finger under his nose, trying not to look down and make eye contact with her. As she did mini push ups to try and get him off, he relaxed even more like he was on a chair as she went up and down. Placing a hand on her back, and kicking one foot up and to the side on his other leg, while talking with his other hand up to the side, "I thought you'd be overjoyed, to be honest." He then looked down, smiling evily, knowing she was trying to get up. He wickedly bounced on her, lifting his bum up and slamming it back down as she fell back down to the grass.

"Why you…!" She growled, having anger marks on her forehead. "How is this making it up to me!? Why were you rude in the first place? Did you even mean what you said last night!?" Rosy was getting more and more upset, trying hard not to cry but her mouth wiggled as she tried to hold in her tears. "It's… it's not nice… to play with a girl's heart like that… you know." She couldn't help it now, tears were forming, making Sonic look down and move over her.

"H-hey… your not crying are you?" He asked, he was so used to play wrestling with Tails and Knuckles, he wasn't used to crying at the end of them at all. "H-hey! Okay! Okay! I'm off, I'm off." He moved off, confused, but kept his hands out toward her in case she needed help. She got up and wiped her tears, glaring at him before looking away. "…So… You promise to make it up to me by playing with me today..?" she sniffed, rubbing her eyes some more, but peeking a glance back at him every now and then.

"Geez, you act tough, but your really just a cry baby huh?" Sonic folded his arms, looking her over carefully. "I just can't figure you out."

Rosy looked back at him with a frown, "Yes or no?" she demanded to know.

"Alright, alright, Sheesh." Sonic tried to calm her down by moving his arms up and down. "I'll play with you."

"Promise?" She got up and personal in his face, making him lean back and look slightly uncomfortable. This isn't something he was used to either…

He gulped, "I..I promise." As a tear drop formed on the side of his face. "But only if you keep it fun and interesting." He mumbled to her.

Still only being a few inches from his face, she carefully looked over his expression, and decided he was telling the truth. "Good, then I forgive you." She leaned back, seeming to be alright now.

"Sheesh… you sure know how to interrogate like a tough guy, huh?" Sonic said, rubbing his head as she smirked.

"TAG!" she screamed, jumping on him and hugging him for a moment, giggling. "Hehe, now it's your turn!" she ran off, rolling into a ball and moving through some of the courses in Palmtree Panic.

"Huh?!" Sonic was surprised to see her sudden moodswing. He sighed, "I'll never understand wemon…" and then got up, dashing to find her. "Playing tag with the fastest Hedgehog in the world? You're just asking to lose. Not to mention I've gone through this course past, present, and future. Your toast!" he called out, spinning up into a loop-de-loop and moving through the course quickly to her. "TAG!" he spin dashed into her ball and dashed away, jumping up a waterfall.

"Haha! Hey! I was born on the little planet! You think I can't stop you!?" She laughed and used her hammer to propel herself up by smashing the hammer down and using the momentum of the impact to push herself off the ground. Sonic hit the top when she was one hit away from making it there herself.

Looking behind him, he gasped slightly, and smiled. "Well, all-be. You really are a tomboy at heart, aren't ya?" he teased.

"Hup, ceyah!" she made it up and next to him, smiling. "I'm pretty average." She spun her hammer around, trying to impress him as she struck a poise.

"RRRrrright, well, let's see if you can prove that. Ready!?" he looked about ready to fight.

"W-wait, now?" Rosy got into position, but knew she was probably going to lose to him.. She had fought him in a tournament before for a emerald, she knew she wasn't going to win against him at all! But she smiled, knowing this meant he wasn't bored and wanted to spend more time with her, so she readied herself for his infamous spin attack!

The two spent the rest of the day play fighting, hide and seek, tagging one another, or racing till the sun was going down. At that moment, Sonic was carrying her bridal style back down from the little planet.

"..Sonic?" Rosy asked, looking behind Sonic and her at the Little planet, still held down with Eggman's Chain.

"Hmm? What is it, Rosy?" He asked, looking down at her.

"…Why did you keep me?" She looked up at him, being sincere.

"Hmm? Keep you? What do you mean? You're the one that threw yourself at me." Sonic joked around.

"No, no. I mean… when that Metal you kidnapped me. I was really scared, but you saved me and brought me down here, to this planet. "She looked down, seeing the world she never really knew about. "Tell me, honestly… when you saved me. Did you want to keep me?" she looked back up at him, as his face was hidden in the shadows of the sunset sky.

When they landed, they were on a cliff looking out on a beautiful sunset, the ocean beneath them. He walked up to the cliff's edge, and folded his arms. "….You… you were… in need of me. I could tell that…" he began, as Rosy placed her hands together, and up to her mouth, this was something she'd always wanted to ask him, but never really knew how until now. "The thing is, Rosy. You're my damsel in distress. I couldn't leave you… not after all that happened to you because of me. Seeing you so happy one second, just meeting and being around me, to all of a sudden be so scared and helpless when you were caught by Metal Sonic… as I ran to try and save you, and was unable too, I saw the terror in your eyes." Sonic stopped a moment, looking down, and taking a deep breath. It seemed this was odd for him, like he wasn't used to talking about his thoughts or feelings. "I.. I kinda made a vow then.." he continued, and slowly turned his head around to her. "I promised… I would protect you, and never let something like that happen again. I wouldn't allow you to be afraid anymore… not when your around me. I would give anything… to make sure your safe and smiling." He then looked back ahead, trying to play it off cool now. "Besides, you're getting stronger, soon you won't need me around ya to keep you safe, so-"

"That's not true!" Rosy began, rushing up to him, but not touching him. Having her arm extended to him, she withdrew it back, as he turned around, curiously studying her eyes. "I… I'll always need you… alone, I'm so afraid… I have no confidence in my skills. I mean… I can fight if I really need to, but I know my limits… but with you, there are no limits!" she seemed to be getting more happier as she spoke, as Sonic silently listened to her. "You can go as fast as you want, Sonic! There's nothing stopping you, not even the wind can repel you back! You give me courage… and I know I'll need you to save me. I don't know how I know… but I do. That day… when I met you. I was looking over my Tarot cards, and was about to pick one, when you rushed by… at that second, I didn't know which card I was about to pick, but out of all the cards, one was flipped over, and had flew right in front of me. Not even caring about the others, I picked it up and it said, 'Destined'. I knew right then and there that I would always be with you. That you were the love of my life! And when you said you'd be my hero…" she grew quieter, as she pulled herself away from him, and stepped back a bit. Having her hands up to her chest, she looked down, closing her eyes, and smiled nervously. "I always want to be with you, Sonic. Because I too, made a vow that day." She looked up, smiling cutely as Sonic's eyes widened.

The wind blew past her, moving her quills slightly as her skirt gently moved and the last bits of sunlight shone on her beautifully, "That'd I always, be yours and yours alone! Whether I'm your damsel in distress, or just a cute pink hedgehog in a pretty red dress. I'll always… be yours."

-Present day-

Amy rushed into the open field, tackling Sonic as he sat on a cliff near the ocean, seeing the sunset by himself and was slowly dozing off to sleep. "H-hey!"

"Found you! My darling Sonic! What were you doing way out here? Hehe, sleeping I assume? Can I sleep here too?" she immediately laid down beside him, putting her head on his chest as he looked awkward and didn't say anything.

"Really, Amy? Everytime?" he complained.

"Oh, come on now! It took me forever to find you! Anyway, what'cha thinking about?" She asked, looking up at him cutely.

"…." He stared down a moment, and then sighed. Deciding it would be to tiresome to rebel against her, he just kicked his leg up over the other and placed his hands behind his head, yawning. "Just the past." He admitted.

Seeing he was to tired to fight her, Amy smiled and let herself relax a little, knowing she didn't need to fight him back and rested, sighing too. "Was I in it? As little Rosy? Hehe." She giggled.

"…." He opened one eye and peeked down at her, then looked forward, a little annoyed, and replied while he closed the eye again. "Yeah, a little rascal if there ever was one." He rubbed under his nose.

"Haha! Hey, come on. I was just trying to be close to you…" She cooed, slightly stroking his chest with her pointer finger, which made him twitch as she decided not to go to far with this.

"Some things never change.." he grumbled, twitching his eyebrow at her horrible flirting. 'Where does she even learns these things?!' he asked himself.

"Hehe… I remember a sunset like this once.." she let herself slowly doze off, also being tried from her running today. She yawned, slowly blinking her eyelids in drowsiness. "That's the day you said you'd forever protect me… or at least,… letting me know you would. Hmm…" she slowly closed her eyes, nuzzling him a little as she tried to get comfortable next to him. "I knew then that you'd be my hero till the end of time… and that.." she yawned again, as Sonic moved his arm to help her adjust more, seeming to be kinder to her more now. "You'd do whatever it takes… to make me… safe and…happy…" she fell asleep then, breathing deepily, as Sonic chuckled, placing his hand down and sighing.

"Smile… it was smile." He teased, but knew he was right.

"Same… thing…"

"There's a difference. Happy is like your way of saying, 'Marriage' but in code form. Smile is like…" he stopped himself.

She opened her eyes slightly, seeing as he wasn't finishing his sentence and looked up. Moving her head up move, she looked up at him with her big, dark emerald green eyes and asked, "What's smile code for.. then?"

"…." He looked down at her, then 'Tck'ed and looked away, seeming to be upset with himself.

"…Soonicc~ Hey… tell me." She playfully pawed at his nose, trying to get him to speak.

He looked back with an annoyed expression and she stopped, ducking her head down more so her muzzle was halfway covered, still keeping on his chest though. "..Please?"

"…Smile is like code for… uh… well…-

Not alone."

Amy's eyes widened slightly, moving like she was shocked to hear those words. She half way closed her eyes slightly, as she smiled up at him, tilting her ears down slightly. "You won't let me be alone..?" she giggled. "Cause you've been failing a bit." She teased.

He rolled his eyes, and pushed her head down, as she giggled when he snuck in a scratch behind the ears. "Just go to sleep, I'm to tried for this. And the second I wake up-"

"I know, I know. Whether I'm asleep or not, your taking me home." She looked up and smiled even wider now, letting him know she felt safe and liked his company.

"…" Sonic looked away again, slightly blushing.

"Ha!" Amy got up suddenly, seeing his blush. "Are you…blushing!?" Her sleepiness seemed to melt away as Sonic freaked out.

"W-what?! No! It's the sunset! It's rays, you know?" he tried to fake it off.

"Hehe, are you sure?~" she wiggled her finger on his cheek. "Cause I can see it… right there, riiiiight, theeerreee." He whacked her hand away, but gently enough to where she was offended, just laughing at his lie.

"You know, that doesn't help, right?"

"You thought I was cute, admit it."

"….." he narrowed his eyes at her again.

"Come on. Say it." She moved closer to his face, but comically.

"You're not that cute." He said, pushing her face away with one hand. "Now, if you don't got to sleep NOW, I'll have to take you back-"

Before he could say another word, Amy quickly placed her head back down and breathed as if she was asleep, faking though of course.

"…Good." He stated, getting relaxed again as his ear twitched as he heard her giggle. "Go to sleep, Amy." He slightly growled out, as if warning her.

"…hehe, Goodnight, Sonic.." she gently let out.

"…Night, Amy."

"Call me Rosy, hehe, just this once?" She begged cutely, looking up again.

By this time his eyes were closed, and an anger mark was on his face. "GOOD. NIGHT." He stated, very clearly being tried and wanting to just sleep already.

"Ohhh~ fine." Amy pouted, and once Sonic thought she was asleep, moved slightly closer to her and turned his body toward her as well.

"Sleep well, dream of something other than me tonight, and always smile…. Rosy, My little rascal.."

"…Ohh~ MY little rascal?"

"AH! AMY?!"

"Hehe! We're so dating..!"

"WHAT?! We are not! You're supposed to be asleep!"

"Haha… goodnight."

"Grr…"

"Haha… and you're my true, blue hero… Sonic-ku."

She'll always be his, and him her,.

No matter what.

The End.

(Lol, I wish I made them play wrestle more XD)


End file.
